


Schneegestöber

by werthersechter



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Die drei Fragezeichen, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snow, wichteln
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justus, Peter und Bob haben den Fall des Pistenteufels gelöst und können ein paar ruhige Ferientage in der Skihütte verleben. Bob genießt und leidet gleichzeitig unter der Nähe zu Peter und zu seiner unerwiderten Liebe zu ihm. Dann kommt es plötzlich zum Streit und Bob gerät in größte Gefahr... Eine Wichtelgeschichte für die liebe nadjeschda auf Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schneegestöber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadjeschda (auf LJ)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nadjeschda+%28auf+LJ%29).



„Uhhh, ist das kalt...“ Bob betrat die kleine Ferienwohnung und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung. Der letzte Fall der drei Detektive hatte sie nach Vail geführt, wo derzeitig die Ski-Weltmeisterschaft stattfand. Die Geschichtslehrerin Bobs hatte diese gebeten, sich ihrer Nichte Karen Sulzenberger, der Spitzensportlerin der deutschen Nationalmannschaft, anzunehmen, welche seit einiger Zeit geheimnisvolle Drohbriefe erhielt. Nachdem diese einem Attentat nur knapp entgangen war, hatten die drei Detektive den Fall gelöst und den Exfreund Karens der Polizei überstellt. Aus Dankbarkeit hatte Maggie Seven ihnen die Ferienwohnung, in der sie untergekommen waren, noch für einige Tage länger überlassen, sodass sie nun einen wohlverdienten Kurzurlaub anhängen konnten. 

Peter, der hinter Bob durch die Tür kam, grinste amüsiert. „Ist nicht wahr, Bob, das hat Schnee nun einmal so an sich.“ 

„Ein Grund mehr für mich, hier drin im Warmen zu bleiben.“ Justus, der dem Wintersport (wie generell jeder Form von körperlicher Betätigung) nur sehr bedingt etwas abgewinnen konnte, hatte für heute entschieden, seine Freunde alleine auf die Piste zu schicken. 

„Als ob du für diese Entscheidung den Schnee bräuchtest“, grinste Bob und zog seine Jacke aus, um sie an den Haken neben der Eingangstür zu hängen. Als er sich umdrehte, schreckte er überrascht zurück. Der Junge hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Peter aufgerückt war und nun direkt vor ihm stand. Der Größere lachte leise, als er Bobs entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Halt still, Dritter“, sagte er amüsiert und ehe Bob sich versah, spürte er die große, männliche Hand Peters in seinem Haar, wie diese durch seinen blonden Schopf strich. Der dritte Detektiv hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, als Peter ihm so nahe war und seine Wangen, die ohnehin von der Kälte gerötet waren, färbten sich noch ein wenig dunkler. Erst, als eine Menge Schnee aus seinem Haar auf den Boden fiel, realisierte er, dass dies der Grund für Peters handeln gewesen war. Natürlich.

Bob gab sich alle Mühe, seinen Herzschlag wieder auf ein Normalmaß zu drosseln und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Danke, Zweiter“, sagte er, bevor er die Flucht nach vorne antrat und sich an Peter vorbei drückte um in die kleine Küche der Wohnung zu gelangen. „Ich setze schon einmal Teewasser auf? Noch jemand?“ 

„Hier!“ -

„Für mich auch!“ -

Der dritte Detektiv nickte und machte sich daran, den Wasserkocher in der Küche aufzusetzen. Er war dankbar, nun eine Beschäftigung zu haben. 

„Hey, Bob, stört es dich, wenn ich zuerst die Dusche belege? Ich bin richtig ausgefroren!“ -

„Nein, kein Problem, Zweiter, geh ruhig!“ - 

Bob atmete tief durch, als Peter im Badezimmer verschwand. Es überraschte ihn noch immer, welch eine Auswirkung eine solch kleine Geste wie eben auf ihn haben konnte. Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und in seinem Bauch schienen seine Gefühle Karussell zu fahren. Bob konnte nicht mehr sagen, seit wann genau dies so war, wann aus den kleinen Gesten und Blicken plötzlich mehr geworden war. Seit einiger Zeit fiel es ihm schwer, in Peters grüne Augen zu sehen, ohne sich darin zu verlieren, es wurde immer schwieriger für ihn, normal mit Peter umzugehen. Er brühte Tee für sie alle auf und setzte sich mit seiner Tasse auf einen kleinen Sessel gegenüber von Justus, welcher seinen Laptop auf den Knien hatte und auch dann nicht von seinem Bildschirm aufschaute, als er meinte: „Wann willst du es ihm eigentlich endlich sagen?“

„Was meinst du, Just?“, fragte Bob und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit machte. 

Justus seufzte leise, als sei es ihm eine Last, Bob auch noch seine eigenen Gefühle offenlegen zu müssen, obgleich er doch soviel Wichtigeres zu tun hatte. „Komm schon, jedes kleine Kind würde erkennen, wie du Peter hinterher schmachtest. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er es selbst noch nicht bemerkt hat, aber in solchen Dingen war unser Zweiter noch nie besonders helle...“ Justus rollte leicht mit den Augen.

Bobs Mund stand offen und er setzte einige Male an, etwas zu erwidern, doch es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Eigentlich hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass Justus ihn sofort durchschauen würde. Erstaunlich, dass er es überhaupt bis zum heutigen Tag ausgehalten hatte, diese Tatsache anzusprechen und nicht sofort damit heraus geplatzt war. Trotzdem war er auf dieses Thema nicht vorbereitet gewesen. 

„Ich...“, setzte er an, bevor er sich erneut unterbrach und nach Worten suchte. „Seit wann weißt du es?“ 

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon eine ganze Weile. Es erforderte keine besondere detektivische Leistung oder Beobachtungsgabe, das herauszufinden. Die Art, wie du ihn ansiehst, ebenso wie deine Apathie gegenüber Kelly machen es evident. Oder die Tatsache, dass dein Skizzenbuch, wenn du nicht gerade eine Phantomzeichnung für uns anfertigst, voll ist mit Zeichnungen von Peter. “

Bob sah ertappt zu seinen Füßen und fuhr sich fahrig durch das blonde Haar. „Ich... Verdammt, Justus, was soll ich denn machen? Ich kann es ihm doch nicht einfach sagen... er ist mit Kelly zusammen und wird sich niemals von ihr trennen. Alles, was ich erreichen werde, ist, dass unsere Freundschaft in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird und das will ich auf keinen Fall. Es wird vergehen. Irgendwann.“

An diesen Gedanken klammerte er sich. Jeden neuen Tag. Es hatte seine Gründe, weshalb er gerne mit anderen Mädchen flirtete und weshalb keine Beziehung bei ihm länger als ein paar Wochen hielt. Er brauchte die Ablenkung und die Hoffnung, dass er sich irgendwann in jemand anderen verlieben würde, dass er nicht jede Nacht schweißgebadet aufwachen würde, weil er wieder von Peter geträumt hatte, dass er sich nicht jeden gottverdammten Tag nach ihm verzehrte. Eine Weile hatte er es mit Distanz versucht, hatte sich in seinen Job bei Sax Sandler gestürzt und weniger Zeit mit seinen Detektivkollegen verbracht, mit dem Erfolg, dass er Peter nur umso schmerzhafter vermisst hatte. Schließlich hatte er sich in sein Schicksal gefügt und versucht, seine Gefühle zu ignorieren. 

„Du machst dir das Leben dadurch aber nicht unbedingt leichter, das weißt du, Bob?“

Dieser nickte schwach. „Ich hab mir das ja nicht ausgesucht. Wenn es eine bessere Möglichk...“

In diesem Moment wurde Bob von Peters Stimme unterbrochen, die durch die geschlossene Badezimmertür rief. „Just? Bob? Ich Dussel hab' ein Handtuch vergessen. Würde einer von euch...?“

Hilfesuchend sah Bob hinüber zu Justus, der sich prompt wieder seinem Bildschirm zuwandte und abwehrend die Hände hob. „Tut mir leid, Dritter, keine Zeit. Wichtige Recherchearbeit für einen potentiellen Fall und so...“ Er grinste breit und Bob warf frustriert ein Kissen nach dem Anderen. „Manchmal kann ich dich nicht leiden, Just, das weißt du?!“, knurrte er als er sich erhob, um ein trockenes Handtuch aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zu holen. Unschlüssig stand er vor der Tür des Badezimmers, bevor er klopfte. „Peter?“

„Ah Bob. Komm rein!“

Bob trat ein und wurde von einer Welle warmer, feuchter Luft empfangen. Das Prasseln des Wassers war deutlich zu hören und hinter dem milchigweißen Glas der Dusche zeichnete sich deutlich Peters wohlgeformter Körper ab. Natürlich gingen die Jungen im Sommer gemeinsam schwimmen und Peter nackt zu sehen war nichts Ungewöhnliches für Bob, dennoch war es das erste Mal, seit er sich seiner Gefühle für Peter bewusst geworden war. Peter war hochgewachsen und schlank, sein Körper von seinem Training gestählt und Bob konnte hinter der Scheibe die feinen Muskeln seines Freundes erahnen. Peter war mit Abstand der Sportlichste von ihnen allen, es gab keine Sportart, von der Bob wusste, dass Peter sie ausprobiert und nicht augenblicklich gemeistert hätte. Er schluckte hart, als sein Blick langsam von oben nach unten glitt. Obgleich das Milchglas mehr verbarg als offenbarte, konnte er doch gerade genug erahnen, um für einen kurzen Moment wie paralysiert stehen zu bleiben. Peter schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, zumindest hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar, er genoss offensichtlich das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut. Mit einem Mal schien es in dem Badezimmer noch einige Grad heißer zu werden und Bob war sehr froh, dass er nicht derjenige war, der nackt vor Peter stand, denn er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine plötzliche Erregung ihn erschaudern ließ. 

Schließlich stellte Peter das Wasser ab und öffnete die Abschlusstür der Dusche. „Danke, Bob, du hast mich gerettet.“, grinste er und griff nach dem Handtuch, während er aus der Dusche stieg. Peter versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein und seinen Freund nicht anzustarren. „Ich... Keine Ursache.“ 

Peter klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. „Die Dusche gehört dir“, sagte er und Bob wusste, dass es das Beste wäre, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Und er brauchte dieses Mal um einiges länger im Bad als gewöhnlich...

\--- 

„Was soll das heißen, du willst abreisen?“ - 

„Ich kann nicht anders. Kelly... es ist doch unser Jahrestag!“- 

„Und das fällt dir JETZT ein?“ - 

Verschlafen kam Justus die Treppe von ihrem Schlafzimmer herunter und brauchte einen Moment, um die Situation zu überblicken. Seit seinem Gespräch mit Bob waren zwei Tage vergangen und er hatte das Gefühl gewonnen, dass dieser sich seine Worte zu Herzen genommen hatte. Die Ferien taten ihnen allen gut und es war schön, einfach nur zu entspannen und den Tag auf der Piste zu genießen. Selbst er hatte mittlerweile Spaß daran gefunden. Dass er nun von einem Streit der beiden geweckt wurde, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. 

„Kollegen, was soll denn dieses Geschrei am frühen Morgen?“, fragte er und ging an ihnen vorbei in die Küche, um erst einmal Teewasser aufzusetzen.

„Das kann ich dir sagen, Just. Peter möchte schon morgen abreisen, weil seiner kleinen Freundin eingefallen ist, dass sie Jahrestag haben und sie natürlich nicht eine Minute länger ohne ihn sein kann!“, antwortete Bob entrüstet. 

„Wir hatten ursprünglich ja auch nicht geplant, so lange zu bleiben! Immerhin hat Mrs. Seven uns diese Ferienwohnung nur für die Zeit des Falls zugesichert und nun sind wir schon drei Tage länger hier, als ursprünglich ausgemacht. Ich dachte nicht, dass wir an unserem Jahrestag noch hier sein würden!“ - 

„Du hast doch bis eben nicht mal mehr gewusst, dass ihr überhaupt Jahrestag habt! Das Mädchen hat dich voll unter ihrer Kontrolle, Peter, und du MERKST es noch nicht einmal! Sobald sie anruft, springst du!“ - 

„Ja und? Wie willst du das denn beurteilen können? Deine Beziehungen halten ja auch nicht länger als zwei Cocktails und eine Nacht!“ 

Peter hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da tat dieser ihm auch schon leid. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass er Bobs Zorn zu spüren bekam und dieser sich wütend auf ihn stürzen würde, doch sein Freund sah mit einem Mal schrecklich verletzt aus, was beinahe Schlimmer war. „Mach doch was du willst“, fluchte Bob und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Er griff sich in einer schnellen Geste seine Schuhe, Jacke und das Snowboard und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knallen ins Schloss. 

\---  
Diese Idiot! Dieser Volltrottel! Am liebsten wäre Bob Peter an die Kehle gegangen, stattdessen hatte er es vorgezogen, die Flucht anzutreten. Warum hielt denn keine seiner Beziehungen wirklich lange? Wieso hasste er Kelly und alles, was mit ihr zusammenhing? Doch nur, weil er Peter liebte, weil er versuchte, mit diesen gottverdammten Gefühlen, um die er nicht gebeten hatte, umzugehen, ohne dass er irgendjemanden dabei verletzte! Nach dem Gespräch mit Justus hatte er sich lange Zeit Gedanken gemacht. Vielleicht hatte Justus recht, vielleicht war es besser, wenn er mit Peter darüber sprach. Immerhin kannten sie sich seit dem Sandkasten, sie waren die besten Freunde, er würde es schon verstehen. Er erwartete nicht, dass dieser seine Gefühle erwiderte, da machte er sich keine Hoffnungen; er wollte nur, dass dieser wusste, weshalb er in manchen Situationen reagierte wie er reagierte. Bob hatte die Ferien hier oben in den Bergen nutzen wollen, um mit Peter zu reden, alleine und in Ruhe. Stattdessen hatte dieser plötzlich heute Morgen seine Freundin aufs Tablett gebracht und verkündet, dass sie morgen fahren mussten, um in ihr gemeinsames Liebesnest zurückzukehren!

Als Bob mit seinem Board an den Füßen mit dem Lift nach oben fuhr, wischte er sich mit seinem behandschuhten Handrücken über seine feuchte Wange, er konnte nur schwer verhindern, dass die Tränen über seine Wangen kullerten. Er würde niemals eine Chance gegen Kelly haben, sie würde immer die wichtigste Person in Peters Leben sein und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Bob konnte nicht einmal von sich behaupten, dass er sonderlich auf Männer stand, Justus war sein bester Freund, doch ließ er ihn ansonsten völlig kalt und auch sonst gab es niemanden, den er attraktiv fand. Peter war der Einzige, der es schaffte, dass er sich wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen verhielt. 

Sollte er doch fahren, wenn er wollte, aber ohne ihn. Der letzte Satz hatte einfach zu hart getroffen. Bob schluchzte leise und war dankbar, dass er sich allein in dem Zwei-Mann-Bügellift und in luftiger Höhe befand. Die meiste Zeit schaffte er es, stark zu sein, doch nicht in diesem Moment. Er musste sich einfach abreagieren, er war so wütend und so verletzt, die Ablenkungen auf der Piste würde ihm sicherlich gut tun, sein Gemüt wieder abzukühlen. Den Mann, der sich ihm mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit von hinten näherte, bemerkte er leider zu spät...

\---

„Na, das hast du ja toll hinbekommen, Zweiter“, seufzte Justus und goss sich seinen Tee in eine Tasse. 

„Ich? Wieso ich?“ -

Peter musste nicht auf die Antwort von Justus warten um zu wissen, dass er es gewesen war, der Bob aus dem Haus getrieben hatte. Zugegeben, der letzte Satz war alles andere als die feine englische Art gewesen. Aber Bob reagierte immer völlig über wenn es um Kelly ging. Es war doch nur natürlich, dass seine Freundin ihren Jahrestag gerne mit ihrem Freund verbringen wollte, oder? Bob hatte Recht, Peter hatte ihren Jahrestag vergessen, bis Kelly vorhin angerufen hatte, zu sehr hatte er den Urlaub mit seinen Freunden genossen. Umso schlechter war sein Gewissen, dass er seine Freundin wahrscheinlich schon wieder versetzen musste. Kelly warf ihm immer wieder vor, dass er sie für seine Freunde versetzen würde, dass Justus und Bob nur rufen mussten und sofort würde er springen. Eigentlich genau das Gleiche, das Bob ihm eben vorgeworfen hatte, nur umgekehrt.

Justus sah Peter nur vielsagend an und dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, ich weiß, das Letzte hätte ich nicht sagen müssen. Aber – Bob dreht immer völlig durch, wenn es um Kelly geht.“

Der erste Detektiv verdrehte die Augen. „Und du hast dich nie gefragt, wieso das so ist, Zweiter?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kelly und Bob haben sich von Anfang an nicht leiden können. Da scheint von Anfang an eine, wie heißt das... A... Anti...?“

„Antipathie?“ -

„Genau, Antipathie geherrscht zu haben.“

Justus seufzte leise. „Ich gebe auf. Ihr beide seid ein hoffnungsloser Fall...“

Peter sah ihn fragend an, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Soll er doch schmollen, ich kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Der kriegt sich schon ein...“

Gegen Mittag wurde Peter allmählich unruhig. Langsam überspannte Bob den Bogen etwas, so beleidigt konnte er doch nun wirklich nicht sein. Er kannte ihn und sein aufbrausendes Temperament doch, er wusste, dass er gerne mal etwas sagte, dass er später bereute. Als Bob jedoch auch am späten Nachmittag nicht mehr in die Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, fingen seine beiden Freunde an, sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. 

„Verflucht. In der Eile hat der Idiot sein Handy hier gelassen...“ Frustriert legte Peter auf, als er Bobs Klingelton aus ihrem Zimmer hören konnte. 

„Okay, jetzt reicht's. Kollege, wir machen uns auf die Suche nach ihm!“ Justus war von dem Sofa aufgestanden und griff nach seiner Jacke. Peter nickte zustimmend. „Der kann etwas erleben, wenn ich den erwische...“, knurrte er. Er wollte es weder sich noch Justus eingestehen, aber er machte sich allmählich ernsthafte Gedanken, ob Bob etwas zugestoßen war. So wie der am Morgen abgerauscht war, sollte man schließlich auch nicht Snowboard fahren gehen. Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen. 

Justus und Peter gingen zur Skipiste um sich ein wenig umzuhören. 

„Entschuldigung, aber haben Sie einen Jungen gesehen? In unserem Alter, etwa so groß, schlank, mit blonden Haaren und – welche Augenfarbe hat Bob nochmal, Peter?“

„Blau. Aber nicht so ein helles wasserblau, sondern eher so ein dunkles...“ Als Peter das verschmitzte Grinsen von Justus bemerkte, unterbrach er sich. „Naja... Sie verstehen schon. Blau eben.“

„Genau. Blaue Augen. Außerdem trägt er eine schwarze Skihose und eine blaue Skijacke.“

Die Frau am Schalter des Skilifts schien für einen Moment zu überlegen. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir leid, es kommen tagtäglich so viele Menschen hier vorbei, dass ich mich wirklich nicht erinnern kann.“ 

„Schon in Ordnung. Sollte Ihnen doch etwas einfallen – hier ist unsere Karte.“ Justus legte eine ihrer Visitenkarten auf die Theke. Die ältere Dame fing an zu lesen:

„Die drei Detektive  
???  
Wir übernehmen jeden Fall. 

Erster Detektiv: Justus Jonas  
Zweiter Detektiv: Peter Shaw  
Recherchen und Archiv: Bob Andrews 

 

Seid ihr nicht die Jungen, die das Geheimnis um den Pistenteufel gelöst haben? Der ein Attentat auf diese junge Sportlerin aus Deutschland verübt hat?“

„Sehr richtig, Ma'am. Die drei ??? stehen für das Unbekannte, für ungelöste Fälle und mysteriöse Vorkommnisse. Leider ist unser Kollege verschwunden und nun sind wir auf der Suche nach ihm“, erklärte Justus. Die Frau nickte freundlich. „Ich werde mich ein wenig umhören. Sollte ich etwas erfahren, melde ich mich bei euch.“

„Vielen Dank!“ - 

Peter trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs Andere. „Verdammt, Just so finden wir Peter doch nie! Und es wird schon bald dunkel, dann haben wir gar keine Chance mehr! Wahrscheinlich sitzt der Mistkerl sowieso irgendwo mit einem blonden Skihasen und trinkt eine heiße Schokolade, während wir hier in der Kälte herumstehen.“

Justus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht, Peter. Herrgott, ihr beiden solltet wirklich DRINGEND mal ein ernstes Gespräch miteinander führen, dieses hin und her ist ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten!“ 

Peter hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn verständnislos an, doch Justus winkte ab. „Lass uns einmal genau überlegen. Wo könnte Bob hingegangen sein? Die Pisten weiter unten sind für die Anfänger gedacht, ich glaube nicht, dass er die genommen hat. Mit der Gondel kann er nicht gefahren sein. Er war zwar durch den Wind, als er verschwunden ist, aber so unvernünftig, dass er alleine eine schwarze Piste nehmen würde, ist er nicht. Bleibt eigentlich nur noch...“

„...die Talabfahrt!“

„Genau, Peter! Los, beeilen wir uns!“

Erst hatten die zwei Detekive kein Glück. Die Strecke war viel befahren und es war unmöglich, die Spuren im Schnee zu deuten. Schließlich versuchten sie ihr Glück ein wenig abseits der befestigten Wege. 

„Peter, da!“

In der Nähe einiger Bäume konnten sie im Schnee etwas Blaues leuchten sehen und eilten sofort hinüber. Peter löste die Bindung seiner Skier und kniete sich neben Bob in den Schnee. Der Junge lag auf der Seite und schien das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Sein Kopf lag auf der Seite und die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn hatte den Schnee rot gefärbt. Peter begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, als er Bob behutsam und sanft in seine Arme zog.

„Bob! Verflucht, Bob, mach die Augen auf!“ Er zog seinen Handschuh aus und strich mit seinen Fingern sacht über dessen Stirn und Wange. „Es ist schon ganz kalt. Scheiße, Bob, wach endlich auf. Sieh mich an, du Mistkerl...“ Justus kam näher und untersuchte aufmerksam die Spuren im Schnee. „Es sieht so aus, als sei er von der Fahrbahn abgedrängt worden und unglücklich gestürzt. Er muss sich den Kopf an einem Stein oder einem der Äste gestoßen haben.“

Der erste Detektiv zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, um den Notarzt zu alarmieren. Erfolglos. 

„Verdammt. Ich hätte mir je denken können, dass man hier oben keinen Empfang hat. Peter – fahr du hinunter ins Tal und alarmiere die Bergrettung. Du bist von uns beiden der bessere Fahrer und jetzt kommt es auf jede Minute an. Bob scheint bereits unter Hypthermie zu leiden...“

Peter hörte Justus Worte wie durch einen Schleier und schien sie kaum wahrzunehmen. Sein einziger Gedanke, zu dem er imstande war, war Bob. Sein Bob, der verletzt in seinen Armen lag und der nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Dieser Narr, wieso hatte er auch so hastig das Haus verlassen? Mit einem Mal spürte Peter nichts mehr von seiner Umgebung, vergessen waren die Kälte des Schnees und die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen, als seine Tränen zu fließen begannen. Seine Finger streichelten nur sanft und geistesabwesend durch Bobs Haar. Es durfte ihm nichts geschehen, nicht, nachdem seine letzten Worte so etwas Gemeines gewesen waren, nicht, nachdem sie sich so gestritten hatten. Er beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen an Bobs Stirn, um einen sanften Kuss darauf zu hauchen. „Verflucht. Robert Andrews, du elender Mistkerl“, schluchzte er. „Mach deine Augen auf.“

Justus beugte sich vor und verpasste Peter eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Peter, komm endlich zu dir. Es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du jetzt durchdrehst. Fahr ins Dorf und hol Hilfe. Ich werde bei ihm bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen!“ 

Nur langsam sickerte die Information in Peters Kopf durch, bevor er nickte. 

„Du... du hast recht, Just. Ich geh Hilfe holen...“ Ein letztes Mal strich Peter sanft über Bobs Wange, bevor er sich erneut vorbeugte und dem Impuls nachgab, einen kurzen Kuss auf dessen kalte Lippen zu hauchen. Peter war überrascht, was für eine Gänsehaut diese Geste bei ihm auslöste. Dann erhob er sich und machte hastig seine Skier fest, bevor er so schnell wie möglich den Hügel hinunter fuhr, um die Bergrettung zu alarmieren. Nie schienen die Minuten so quälend langsam zu vergehen wie in diesem Augenblick. Er wusste, dass Justus gut auf ihren Freund aufpassen würde, dennoch nagte die Angst an ihm, dass er nicht mehr rechtzeitig mit der Bergrettung ankommen würde...

\---

Als Bob die Augen aufschlug, war das erste was er bemerkte, das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf. „Guten Morgen, Dritter...“ Es war Justus, der mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu seiner Linken saß und ihn erleichtert ansah. „Wir dachten schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr zu dir.“

„Was ist denn passiert? Ich fühle mich, als hätte man mich durch den Fleischwolf gedreht.“ -

Justus nickte leicht. „Das kommt dem ganzen auch ziemlich nahe. Du bist auf der Piste gestürzt und hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen. Der Arzt meint, dass du unter einer Commotio cerebri und Hythermie leidest und...“ -

„Just, bitte, mir brummt auch ohne deine schwülstige Art zu reden der Kopf. Kannst du dich bitte deutlicher ausdrücken?“ - 

Justus seufzte leise. „Gehirnerschütterung. Du leidest unter Gehirnerschütterung und hast eine Unterkühlung. Ein bisschen länger und es wäre nicht so glücklich ausgegangen. Eine Weile wirst du dich noch ruhighalten und schonen müssen, aber das Schlimmste hast du überstanden. Gott sei Dank haben wir dich rechtzeitig gefunden.“

„Wir?“ 

Bobs Blick wanderte nach rechts und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sich zu seiner Rechten Peter befand, der jedoch die ganze Zeit nur schweigend dagesessen hatte. Justus räusperte sich leicht und erhob sich. „Ich... muss mir dringend eine Cola besorgen, ich bin am verdursten. Wollt ihr auch etwas?“ 

Die Jungen lehnten ab und Justus verließ den Raum mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen im Zimmer, bevor beide gleichzeitig zu reden anfingen, was sie erst einmal dazu brachte, zu lachen. 

„Wie geht es dir?“

Bob lächelte schwach und tastete nach seiner Stirn, auf der ein großes weißes Pflaster klebte. „Ich hab das Gefühl, als ginge eine Horde Elefanten in meinem Kopf spazieren“, sagte er. Peter nickte leicht. „Kein Wunder, es hat dich ja auch ordentlich erwischt. Ich...“ Er schwieg für einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: „Es tut mir leid, Bob. Der Streit und alles. Als ich dich auf der Piste im Schnee liegen sah... noch nie habe ich mir solche Gedanken um dich gemacht... Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass alles aus wäre...“ Peter ergriff vorsichtig Bobs Hand und nahm sie in seine, ihre Finger verschränkten sich ineinander. 

Die Geste jagte einen Schauer über Bobs Rücken und mit einem Mal schienen die Kopfschmerzen nur noch zweitrangig zu sein. „Tut mir leid, dass du es jetzt wohl nicht rechtzeitig zu eure Jahrestag schaffen wirst“, sagte er etwas zerknirscht und für den Moment meinte er es wirklich ehrlich. Er hatte Peter nicht im Wege stehen wollen und die Tatsache, dass er noch nicht gefahren war, sondern an seinem Krankenbett saß, bedeutete ihm so unglaublich viel. 

Peter schnaubte leise. „Scheiß auf den Jahrestag. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass ich dich wieder habe, Dritter. Mach nie wieder so einen Blödsinn, hast du verstanden? Noch einmal rette ich dich nicht, soviel ist sicher...“

Bob grinste schief. „Würdest du doch.“ - 

„...ja, okay würde ich, aber... leg's einfach nicht darauf an, okay?“ Und mit diesen Worten beugte sich Peter vor und hauchte einen erneuten Kuss auf Bobs Lippen. Dieser erstarrte für einen Augenblick bevor er sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Jede Zelle seines Körpers schien auf diese Berührung anzusprechen und mit einem Mal schien es, als sei jegliche Kälte wie weggeblasen. Er legte seine Hand in Peters Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um ihn gierig zu küssen und sich endlich jenem Verlangen und jener Sehnsucht hinzugeben, die er solange hatte unterdrücken müssen.

„Na also“, hörten sie schließlich Justus von der Tür her sagen, „immer muss erst eine Katastrophe passieren, bevor die Leute gescheit werden...“


End file.
